Percabeth: A Journey Together
by percabeca
Summary: This is a Percabeth story that takes place after Tartarus. It's basically Percy and Annabeth enjoying their time together, and it is better than I make it sound, hehe. Has quests, and proposal, maybe marriage at the end. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy.
1. The Island

Hey Guys! So this story is a continuation of Making Things Right, but if you didn't like/read that story, you won't be lost at all. Don't worry! I really hope you guys enjoy! –Percabeca

Percy's POV

It was a peaceful day at Camp. Annabeth and Percy were walking in the woods looking for possible monsters to fight. People had gone away for the school year, so there was barely anybody at camp. It was in a way nice, but also partly lonely.

Percy and Annabeth had decided to stay at camp training for the rest of their senior year, so they could be together. Of course, they still would try and do some course work given to them by Chiron, but it didn't mean they had to be in the Big House with him all the time, unlike being in a classroom.

Right now, it was free time, and they were feeling bored. At least, Percy definitely was.

"How come there are no monsters?" Percy complained. Annabeth sighed.

"Well, there aren't many people at camp, and probably the monsters are taking a break, seeing that we have already defeated Gaia."

"But I wanna have some fun!" Percy pouted, looking at Annabeth with big eyes. Annabeth decided just to roll her eyes.

"Well, what do you want me to do? I can't exactly make a monster come and fight us, Seaweed Brain." Percy looked down, devastated. Annabeth grabbed his hand and said in a softer tone:

"Ok, Percy. How about we go to Aji? Just you and I, run off, we won't tell Chiron just for the fun of it." Aji was the island Percy found in the middle of nowhere, and he and Annabeth had decided to name is Aji: Annabeth' Jackson's Island.

Annabeth's grey eyes glinted mischievously. Percy looked at her, slightly shocked. Did Annabeth just say she wanted to break the rules? Well, she was never good at following them, anyways.

Percy grinned, and flung his arms around her. "Ack! Can't – breathe – PERCY!" Annabeth gasped. Percy pulled away, still grinning.

"When will we leave?" Percy asked.

Annabeth smirked. "Now?"

Annabeth's POV

Annabeth laid her head against Percy's back, content to be riding with him on Rainbow. With her arms wrapped around his waist, it felt just like the old days.

Annabeth wondered what Percy was thinking. Usually, it was probably about food or her. Annabeth smirked and kissed his neck. Percy turned his head and grinned stupidly at her. Annabeth rolled her eyes and kissed him.

As they were nearing the island, Aji, Annabeth thought about the name of the Island. Percy had thought of the name, and she agreed to it. But why?

Of course, Annabeth always wanted to spend the rest of her life with Percy, but she wondered what marriage meant. If Percy did propose to her in the future, she wanted to fully know the answer. Of course, they were only seventeen, but Annabeth wondered when he wanted to get married.

She shook her head, determined not to get caught up in this. She was too young! Stop thinking of things that only stupid girls think of! But was that a stupid girly thought? Actually, it was more of a true love thought. Then Annabeth thought of what true love meant. She and Percy were a perfect example, their love was definitely true.

But love didn't mean they had to get married, or have…or have…

"Uh, Annabeth, it's a little tight." Percy interrupted her thoughts, and Annabeth was distracted.

"What?"

"You're holding my waist a bit too tightly, sorry – uh" Percy managed, a bit red.

"Oh, gods, I'm sorry Percy." Annabeth loosened her grip. She scolded herself for being so oblivious to her surroundings.

"What were you thinking about?" Percy asked his voice curious.

"What?" Gods, Annabeth really needed to collect herself. "Oh, I was just thinking about-" What should she say? "I was thinking about us, and uh, what would happen in the future." Damn it, she was turning red.

Percy smirked, and said: "Well, we'd get married, that's for sure. Not too late, either. Definitely kids, what do you think?" Annabeth knew her eyes were wide, and she tried to not act so dumb. Percy said it so easily, though!

"Yeah, kids would be great; you'd be an awesome dad." Annabeth startled herself, and realized she meant what she said. Maybe she had thought of this before. Percy grinned, and then said in a more serious tone:

"We'd never abandon them."

"Never." Annabeth's voice grew quiet. She knew how important it was to have a loving parent. Giving their kids a chance to have two loving parents, that was the best gift she could give them. Her love.

"I love you, Wise Girl." Percy said, looking into her eyes with his huge green ones. They were filled with love, and oddly enough, Annabeth might've felt a lump in her throat. Ok, fine. She did feel a lump. It was a small one. Ah, but who was she kidding? Percy completed her. She loved him.

"Love you too, Seaweed Brain."

She rested her head against him once more, and thankfully sighed. The awkward conversation was over.

"Almost there!" Percy said. Annabeth smiled, she hadn't been to Aji in a long time, and was excited to explore the places they haven't yet explored.

"Good." She said, and spent the rest of the trip enjoying the salt water splash on her face while holding Percy.

Let me know if you enjoyed. If you want, feel free to tell me how to improve and what you want. Thanks for reading!


	2. Facing Fears

Thank you guys so much for the reviews! They make me happy. I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter, it is mostly just the base for the plot; nothing dramatic - yet ;) Enjoy!

"Hey. Wake up. We are here." A sweet voice made Annabeth open an eye. She stared up into two huge green eyes, smiling playfully at her. Annabeth groaned, and got up.

"No bad dreams?" Percy asked, his voice incredulous. "Nope." Annabeth was surprised herself.

"Look, Percy, I was wondering - I thought maybe we should face our fears." Percy hesitated and looked at Annabeth before answering. Annabeth was being serious, but she couldn't help innerly facepalming herself when Percy gave her the blank look.

"Wise Girl, I have no idea what you are talking about - if you mean Tartarus, I'm not going back in -"

"No! No, gods. That would be - gods no. I meant, on a smaller scale - here, what do you think I'm afraid of?" Annabeth tried to get Percy to understand what she was trying to get at. She was scared of a lot of things, but hopefully Percy didn't know that. She was trying to get him to say one specific thing...

Percy didn't know what else to say, so he said: "Spiders?" With a blank look on his face.

Annabeth laughed into Percy's bright and loving eyes. "Not that small of a scale." Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Well, what do you mean then?"

"Like, ok, what are you scared of?"

"I'm scared of not being the best for you. And leading you a wrong way, or -" Percy stopped himself. It made Annabeth feel angry, that he was so caring about her. It also made her blush.

"Ok, I am scared of facing another quest, because there is the high possibility that I will lose you." Annabeth glared at him, daring him to do better. She really meant it, though. And she hated saying it to his face.

"I'm scared of the gods. I think they won't let us live a happy life together. I want to prove them that we can do whatever we want, and even if they intervene, they will never be able to make us -"

"Percy!" Annabeth looked at the sky, hoping the gods wouldn't hear them.

"I want to face that fear. I want to get rid of it. I need to get out, and learn. If you are talking about facing fears, that's the one I want to face." Annabeth looked at Percy, knowing what he meant, and glad he was understanding what she was getting at. She walked closer to him, and put her hands through his hair. We can face that fear, right now.

Percy tackled her in a bear hug, and Annabeth shrieked. When he pulled away, she grabbed his hand and said:

"Let me show you."

* * *

Percy's POV

Percy got half of what Annabeth was saying, and he knew she felt the same way as he did. But he didn't know what she was planning.

Percy heard Annabeth take deep breaths. He nervously bit his lip, but followed Annabeth.

When he realized where she was going, he stopped. Once before, Percy wanted to see what was in the cave. Always, Annabeth feared going in it, because she was not sure if it led to the Labyrinth. But Percy never got rid of his curiosity. Nevertheless, he didn't want Annabeth going into the cave without wanting to.

"Look, I know. But if we do this, we might get back to normal. If it was before Tartarus, we wouldn't have hesitated going in. Let's face it, Percy, together." Percy looked at her, and noticed her grey eyes had widened. He let go of her hand, and ran it through his hair.

Why did she want to go in? To face her fear, yeah. "How does this make me face my fear? It is only your fear." Annabeth gulped. Percy knew that it was a fear of his, but he didn't think Annabeth knew why.

"I wanted you to tell me. Because I know you do fear it. I just know. And I want to know why."

Percy realized she wasn't going to have it, so he decided to be safe and just tell her.

"I am afraid of losing you. Physically, gods yes, but even - uh - mentally." There it was. The fire in her eyes. The red blush she hated to display. "Hey," Percy quickly tried to make it sound better. "After Tartarus, after I started going crazy that you would be blind permanently, you would never leave me even if your life depended on it, then it only got worse. I became afraid of exposing you to other things-"

"Percy! I'm a freaking demigod! I am used to this stuff! I don't get mentally traumatized by seeing monsters! The only thing that might traumatize me is losing you! That's why I can't go in there, and that's why I want to go in there! We both need to overcome these stupid fears!" Annabeth's eyes were red. Percy didn't want to fight. But he had to make her understand.

"I am going crazy over the thought that I will lose you. I know it is more possible for you to be dead than for you to be mentally unstable, but gods, Annabeth, that is my fear. And then I won't be able to do anything for you! That's why I don't want to go into that cave! I'm sorry, but I can't."

Percy didn't like to see Annabeth cry. He hated it. If they weren't dating, she wouldn't have cried, and Percy would feel a bit better. But now she was crying, even if she stomped her foot to try and stop the tears, she was still crying. And Percy couldn't see that.

He gently pulled her into him, and kissed her shoulder. She rested her head on him, and he took in the smell of her lemon shampoo. They pulled away, and Percy gave her a quick kiss. She opened her mouth to talk but he interrupted:

"You have a point. We need to get over these stupid fears. I want to go into that cave with you." He meant it. Percy knew that Annabeth's idea to so something to help them cure was a good idea.

"I'm sorry, Percy. I understand your fear is not something you can really control...let's try and get rid of our fears, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth smiled grudingly, her eyes wet, but sparkling. Percy never thought she looked more beautiful. "Into the cave we go?" She asked him.

Percy nodded, and topped it off by saying: "You're awesome!" Annabeth smirked, and took his hand. They walked into the cave, ready to face the challenges it would bring.

So that's it. Yeah, not much really happened, and it might've been confusing. But I hope you liked it, more interesting things coming up! :) Percabeca


	3. Alone in a Cave

The thing about being at rock bottom is - you really have only one direction left to go: UP. Stay strong, you're here for a purpose. You are a fighter.

Percy's POV

It was pitch black. Fortunately, Annabeth had made sure Percy brought his flashlight, so Percy turned it on. Unfortunately, it was out of battery.

"Percy! Ugh, you're such a Seaweed Brain. How are we going to see if there's even anything down here? Why don't we just go back up to camp to get a flashlight, or something." Percy opened his mouth to respond, but instead a desperate cry came out of him. The small light left from the opening in the cave was fading. The cave was closing.

Percy ran back the way they came, trying to stop the cave from trapping them inside. Annabeth was at his side, cursing furiously in ancient greek, calling herself an idiot. It was helpless. Meaning, their efforts, not the cursing. Well, the cursing didn't help really either - oh well.

No matter what they did, they were trapped.

"Not again!" Percy whined. Ananbeth grabbed his hand and said with a deep breath:

"Ok, all we need to do is look for the delta. It's funny, I didn't think this was the Labyrinth."

Percy and Annabeth felt the walls, because they couldn't see _anything._ However, they didn't find any delta sign, and Annabeth let out an exasperated groan. Percy thought hard. Ok, well, if this wasn't the labyrinth, couldn't it just be a regular cave? I mean, come on. Not everything had to be abnormal. Percy made his way to the end of the cave, carefully guiding himself.

Annabeth understood what his thoughts were, and followed him.

"Percy, if this was a normal cave, would it be this long?" Annabeth had a point. It was a scary point. Sometimes Percy wished Annabeth weren't that smart. "Percy!" Annabeth shrieked.

Percy looked behind him, and grabbed Annabeth pulling her close to him. He needed to know that she was there with him,

"Percy, it's gone! The corridor we came through, it's gone!" Percy didn't want to believe her. But when he felt for any space, he realized. They were trapped in a small enclosed area. It felt like a square. Suddenly Percy felt claustrophobic.

"We're trapped." Yeah, thanks for pointing that out. Percy heard Annabeth's scared voice. He was sure if he talked he would sound even more scared. But he swallowed and tried to sound brave.

"We'll be fine. It's just to scare us. Soon it will morph back into the corridor, and we will get out." Percy felt Annabeth nod against his chest. He wished he could see her face. But he was thankful that he was able to hold her.

They stayed like this for about five minutes, when Percy's heart started to beat faster than he wanted it to beat. Annabeth put her hand on his chest and said:

"We're gunna be ok. We're together." Percy buried his face into her hair. His thoughts were going a thousand miles an hour. He was too scared. Why was he scared? Percy could do this, this is nothing compared to - anything he went through!

What if this is a trap. What if it's a trap to seperate him and Annabeth. Percy shoved those thoughts out of his mind and kissed Annabeth, just to be sure that she was still Annabeth.

She kissed him back, and Percy's nerves settled. They stayed in this embrace for a minute or two, until the kiss became more deep and passionate. Percy pressed Annabeth against one of the walls, and kissed her slowly. He had his hands around her wrists, and against the wall. He smiled as a stupid thought came to him. He decided it was something he wanted to share with her.

"You know," he mumbled in between a kiss. She didn't want him to talk, so she kissed him again. But Percy pulled away, and he imagined Annabeth frowning at him, still pinned against the wall. Percy could feel her smiling. She tried to kiss him, but he didn't let her. She sighed.

"What?"

"I like this position." Percy smiled, trying to hold in his laugh.

"Oh yeah?" Annabeth tried to kiss him again, but Percy had her in check. Of course, if she really wanted to, she could easily get out of his embrace.

"This is the only situation where I have power over you." Annabeth growled, and before she could say anything, Percy smiled, kissing her. She melted into him.

"You've got nothing on me, Percy."

"I got me on you." Percy could feel her eyes rolling.

"You know, if it makes you feel better, I can actually get out of this position." Annabeth yet again showed her hummus. Er, Hubris.

"Naw, you can't. I got you pinned." Percy grinned, as Annabeth struggled against him. She wasn't using her full strength, and finally she whined saying,

"Kiss me already, Seaweed Brain." Percy obeyed her. He picked her up, and her legs circled his waist. For a happy moment, Percy forgot about being trapped in a cave. Annabeth kissed him, and he was smiling his head off. 'Annabeth's awesome.' He thought.

She pulled away, and Percy sat them down. Annabeth rested her head on his shoulder.

"I love you, Seaweed Brain." She said. Percy pulled her closer to him, saying

"I love you more, Wise Girl."

"No, you don't."

"Yeah, I do."

"Nope."

"Yep."

"You do not!"

"Aw, you know I do."

"I don't know things that aren't true."

"What?"

"Whatever, Kelp Head."

"Smart Ass."

"Your brain is full of Sea foam."

"You don't have a belly button."

"What?! I so do!"

"Show me." Percy smiled, hoping that Annabeth was blushing.

"No! You can't even see!"

"Yeah, I can't see it, cuz it's not there."

"No, you can't see it cuz it's pitch black in here! You're such a Seaweed Brain!"

"Love you too."

"Seaweed Brain." Annabeth shook her head. Percy grinned, and kissed her forehead.

"Ah, you're impossible." He said, glad to start it up again.

"Well, you're insufferable."

"You're a ballbuster." Percy wasn't sure if this was an insult. Whatever.

"You're infuriating."

"You're a nincompoop."

"I am not!"

"Sometimes you are."

"Well you're irresistable."

"You're - wait, how is that even an insult?"

"Who said I was insulting you? I was only ever telling the truth."

"Ha-ha. Very smart. Well you are intimidating. Cuz you're beautiful."

"Well, you're hot when you grin."

"You're rants are tolerable."

"Well so are you're stupid jokes."

"I find you're the most sexy person ever."

"Well, as much as you annoy me, you are a huge part of me that I can't live without."

"I was going to say that -"

"But you didn't." Annabeth waited, probably smirking. Percy groaned and gave in.

"Fine, you win."

"HA!" Annabeth laughed and Percy smiled. Ok, so she is now officially the most amazing human being that ever lived.

And wait - was that light?

"Percy!" Annabeth said excitedly.

"I see it, let's get out of here!" Percy grabbed her hand and she pulled them up, and they cautiously walked towards the source of light.


	4. Meet Smelly

Annabeth's POV

Annabeth's heart pounded in her chest. Finally, they could get out. She scrambled towards the light, Percy right behind her. She kept going, even when he slowed down.

"Annabeth -" Annabeth didn't hear him. She needed to get out of here.

"Come on, Percy! Almost there!"

"Annabeth wait!" Percy stopped in his tracks, and unsheathed Riptide. Annabeth stared at him, confused. He was staring intently at the light. Annabeth swung her head back to the source of light, and saw it wasn't what they were expecting. It was an opening but with two glass doors, shaped in a circle. The enterance to the cave wasn't through glass doors. Annabeth stepped back, and put a finger to her lips, to tell Percy to be quiet.

"I know the girl hates Hera. But she won't do it if the boy is by her side! I need to get rid of the boy first. Just give me more time -" Annabeth saw Percy's eyes harden. Drew's voice, no doubt. She was the one who almost killed them, before disappearing from camp. Now, Percy and Annabeth saw where she went.

"I don't care!" An evil voice came out. Annabeth frowned. She never heard that voice before.

"Please, one more chance and everything will fall into place!" The evil voice, a woman's voice growled saying:

"One more chance. If not, you won't live another day. You must hurry do what we planned. ONE DAY!"

"You!" The voice spoke again.

"Yes, Ma'am." A boy's voice.

"You designed the morphing walls, correct?"

"Yes, Ma'am. If I'm not mistaken, it will stay in a box for another five minutes before leading them to us."

"If you're not mistaken? GO CHECK ON THEM!"

"At once, Smelly. Er, Semele." The boy didn't sound evil, he sounded more scared. Percy snorted, probably because he called that woman smelly, but Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"GET OUT, YOU IDIOT!" Footsteps. Annabeth cursed under her breath. Percy understood. But there was nowhere to go.

"Let's just go back, and then we could -"

"Knock him out." Annabeth nodded, and she and Percy slid back the way they came, just as the glass doors opened and someone stepped out.

* * *

Here he comes. Annabeth grabbed Percy's arm, and since it was still pretty dark, she placed a finger on his arm. One. Then the second finger. Two. She pressed her third finger into his arm, and they both sprang out of the darkness. Percy grabbed the the small yet well-built boy and cupped his hand over his mouth. Annabeth pointed Riptide against his chest. She hissed at him:

"You better not say a word, or make one sound, unless you want Percy here to kill you. Nobody is here to save you. You will do exactly what we say." Annabeth made sure to sound as threatning as she could, and with every word, she poked him with Percy's sword. Not hard enough to cause any blood or anything, just enough to give him a scare. He seemed pretty young.

He nodded vigorously. Annabeth smirked. He was pretty weak.

Percy let go of his mouth, causing the boy to gasp for air. "Shut up!" Percy nudged him, while reaching for Riptide. Annabeth handed over the sword, and Percy pointed the blade to the boy's back.

Annabeth and Percy led him into the place they were first trapped, so no one could hear them talk. The boy was wimpering. Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Do you have a source of light, by any chance?" She politely asked the boy. A light flickered on. Finally! Annabeth could see! Immediately, she looked at Percy, into his sea green eyes. She wanted to kiss him so badly. But she resisted, and turned to face their hostage.

"What's your name?"

"I don't like my name." Annabeth looked over at Percy, who raised him eyebrows and broke out into a lopsided smile. Annabeth could tell what Percy was thinking. This weak little boy here, scared of us, yet has the will not to say his name.

Annabeth wondered how far this could go. But Percy beat her to it by saying:

"Tell. Us. Your. Name."

"No. I don't like it. Call me D."

"Give us your name." Annabeth said sternly, amused at how badly he disliked his name.

"You don't understand why I don't like it." Percy touched Annabeth's arm, and gave her a 'should we?' look. Annabeth realized that this guy was a demigod, (probably a son of Hephaestus because he designed the traps) and wondered if he was bullied. Probably.

"Ya, we might understand. We were just joking."

"We don't need to know your name. Really." Though Annabeth was still curious.

"Dorcas."

"Dork?" Percy asked, holding in a laugh.

"D-O-R-C-A-S. Dorcas." Annabeth even had to surpress a smile. Dorcas meant gazelle. Or deer. Either way, it was a sad greek name. But she could get used to it.

"Oh, you don't like it cuz in school people called you dork, right?" Percy was laughing now. Annabeth frowned. It wasn't very nice to tease someone just because of their name.

"Seaweed Brain, Dorcas is a fine name."

"Whatever." Dorcas said.

"Here, man. I learnt something from my time at school. If people make fun of you, make fun of it first. That way it's not making fun of you, it's laughing at your joke."

"What?" Dorcas didn't seem to understand. But Annabeth was impressed by Percy's attitude.

"Yeah, call yourself Dork. It'll make you feel better."

"Whatever." Dorcas said, a smile creeping up.

"Dork." Annabeth retorted. Dorcas smiled.

"Annabeth, they will be wondering what happened! We probably only have five more minutes." Annabeth realized Percy was right. Wait - how long until they were supposed to be let loose?

"You guys are dead. I'm dead. We are all dead. And all I wanted was a bit of sleep!" Dorcas was on the verge of tears. What?

"Cheer up, dork. We've been through a lot worse things. We'll protect you." Percy said reassuredly. Annabeth wondered if Dorcas was really as wimpy as he seemed. But he looked about eleven, and he did have some good in him. Annabeth could tell.

Nonetheless, he said they were all dead.

"Why are we dead?"

"I said in five minutes you guys would be led to Smelly. It's been five minutes, and they will probably be coming to look for me, to see that I let you guys out, and then we are all dead!" He was shivering. Annabeth thought hard. Smelly - Semele. The name was vaguely familiar.

"Annabeth?" Percy prompted.

"That's it! Semele was the mortal mother of Dionysus, she had an affair with Zeus. She was convinced by Hera to make Zeus show her his true form. Since she was mortal, she didn't survive looking at him, and she burnt up."

"So, why is she here now?" Percy wondered. Annabeth chewed her lip. That was the thing she wasn't sure of. They had defeated Gaea, so how come -

"There they are! Well done, Dork! Take the boy, and Annabeth, follow me."

Semele was probably once beautiful, but had burnt scars all over her. She seemed nice enough, though she had asked two huge bodybuilders to seize Percy. Percy threw Annabeth Riptide, and Annabeth slid it into her pocket.

"Wait! Semele?"

The woman turned to face her, a welcoming smile across her face.

"Why is Percy being taken? Can he please stay with me? He makes me laugh." Annabeth smiled her dumb blonde smile, though inside she was trying not to puke. Percy and her couldn't be seperated. Not again.

"Oh, dear, of course!" Semele eyes the guards, and they released Percy. Annabeth slipped her hand into Percy's, trying to give him Riptide, but he wrapped her fingers around its blade. Ok, so he thinks she needs it more than he does. Well, let's see where trusting Percy leads to.

* * *

Semele ducked under the glass doors, and Percy and Annabeth also bent under to get through. Inside was a beautiful room, really beautiful. Annabeth marveled at the architecture, and for a second forgot that she was possibly in a life-threatning situation. It had pillars, a Fountain in the middle, many tables and chairs, and a beautiful opening at the top.

Drew and Dorcas were not there, and one of the bodyguards had also disappeared. Annabeth frowned, and glanced at Percy. His face was white. Annabeth shook her head, trying to focus on the task at hand.

"Well, dears! Do you know who I am?"

"Smelly." Percy said. Annabeth shot him a 'why'd you say that?' look.

"Semele. You are the mother of Dionysus, the great woman who grabbed Zeus' attention." Annabeth smiled a sweet smile, trying to compensate for Percy's remark. She didn't see why he was so suspicious.

"Yes, that is me! I was looking for you two, I needed to tell you something very important. Something life-changing." Right to the point. Annabeth liked her so far. Her voice didn't sound evil like before, and she seemed genuinely kind. Percy nudged Annabeth, but Annabeth hardly paid attention.

"I received some news from Zeus. He does love you both dearly, and his wife Hera is planning something terrible. I do not know yet what it is, but it is something so terrible, it will break your heart." Semele looked specifically at Annabeth with such sympathy, that it made Annabeth's insides boil with anger.

Hera wants to try and break her? Again?

Percy's POV

"What's Hera planning?" Percy asked. He felt really suspicious towards Smelly. At first, she seemed so evil from the way she talked to Drew and Dorcas. And Annabeth didn't seem to notice a thing.

"I don't know yet, I just wanted to make sure that you guys are prepared. You deserved the warning. That's it!" Percy frowned. That's it? What?

"Thank you so much for letting us know!" Annabeth sounded angry. Of course, Annabeth always disliked Hera. When Hera took away a chunk of their lives, Percy started to share her feelings. But Annabeth always had stronger hatred towards Hera. That was one weak spot.

Why had she wanted to seize Percy?

"Thank you, we really must be going now." Percy smiled, and took Annabeth's hand.

"Oh, Percy! I wanted to talk with Annabeth in private for a bit, do you mind if we take a quick walk?" Percy minded. A lot. But perhaps refusing would be more dangerous than obeying. Percy looked at Annabeth, wishing she would know what to do. But she seemed to be in some kind of trance.

"Stay here, Percy, it will only be a few minutes." Annabeth smiled at him, and Percy grumbled: "Ok. See you soon." He wanted to kiss her, but Smelly grabbed Annabeth's arm and led her between the pillars, and out of Percy's sight.

He got up, trying to keep an eye out for them, when something hard from behind hit his head, and everything went black.


	5. Truths and Lies

Annabeth's POV

Semele was very nice. Very nice. She took Annabeth around the place, telling her how Hera planned to do something to Percy, when Annabeth least expected it.

"You need to be with Percy at all times. Hera wants to do it before Christmas. She wants you to have a terrible Christmas."

"But the gods promised Percy and me a happy ending!" Annabeth cried. Why would they back down on their promise? Annabeth stopped, looking at Semele for help. Something from the back of Annabeth's mind vaguely asked her why she trusted this mortal woman so much. But Annabeth ignored it as the bodyguard rushed in, blood over his hands.

"Ma'am! Your Lady!" He shouted, looking distraught. But something seemed fake. Again, Annabeth's doubts were washed away as the guard poured out the next sentence.

"Percy! The Hero has been taken! He is in Hera's hands -" Annabeth's world stopped for a second.

"WHAT? TELL ME EVERYTHING? WHERE'S PERCY?" Annabeth ran back to where she told him to stay. Nothing but blood, a rope and also oddly a pair of pants were there. But no Percy. Annabeth's heart beat wildly. How could she? How could Hera be so _cruel?_

"Why? Where's my Seaweed Brain? Where is he?" Annabeth broke down, and fell on her knees. She cried out in agony, and smashed her fists against the floor, letting her hair fall over her face, sheilding the others from seeing the hot tears run down her face. She got up, determined not to lose hope.

"He's dead." A powerful voice rang out, and Annabeth let herself lose hope.

Then a wave of anger washed over Annabeth, and it blinded her thoughts. She turned, much like a robot, to face Semele.

"I need to hurt Hera."

"I need to hurt Hera, too. Help me, Annabeth. This is the only way your thirst for vengance will be satisfied." Something changed about Semele's voice. It didn't sound like Semele. But something changed in Annabeth's mind, too. Suddenly, the only thing she cared for was revenge.

* * *

Percy's POV

Percy groaned. Something happened...what happened...ANNABETH!

Percy immediately sat up, making his head spin. When the spots cleared from his eyes, he looked around. He was in a cage - one with metal slabs on three sides, and metal bars on the last side. Trapped for the second time in one day. He tried getting up, but something held him back. It made him cry out in pain.

He looked down, and saw something he wasn't expecting. He was in his underwear. And his feet were chained, to the steel wall behind him. So were his hands. Percy closed his eyes, and shook his head.

What was happening? Where was he? Why was he here? All he knew was that Riptide wasn't with him, because he had no pants. Percy sighed in exasperation. He couldn't form a clear memeory.

"Percy, you're awake!" A small voice came from in front of Percy, outside of the bars. Percy squinted, and realized a similar cell was right across from his. He couldn't tell who it was that spoke, though.

"Who are you?" Percy croaked.

"I'm Dork, remember?" A little grin. Percy smiled, his memory coming back. Dork, Smelly - Wise Girl - oh, gods, was she safe?

"Dorcas, where's Annabeth?" Percy said, trying to keep his voice from breaking into a paincked screech. Dorcas sighed.

"Well, from what I remember, now she would be in the stage where she thinks Hera took you, and Smelly will be trying to convince her with Drew's charmspeak to get her to help steal Hera's sacred Peacock."

Percy's head swam. Wait, what? Ok, Semele was actually bad, Drew was too, and Annabeth thought he was dead? Percy felt a pang of guilt. She will kill him once she sees him again. And he will see her again. But, why did Semele want Annabeth?

"Tell me everything, Dork."

"Ok, I guess so. Since I'm already sentenced to death, why not help you? So, Smelly, er, Semele, had built up so much hatred over the past milleniums, and she became mad, like crazy, and wanted Hera a great punishment."

"Why? Oh, yeah, Hera made Zeus destroy her."

"Yeah. So when Semele heard Annabeth, one of the most powerful demigods that ever lived, hated Hera, she decided to try and get Annabeth to help damage Hera. She wants to take her sarced Peacock, and have Annabeth fight Hera as a distraction. Hades saw that she was crazy, and he wanted to reverse her time and let her live again, to give her the punishment in the after life that she deserves. Also to amuse himself."

"One, Hades is crazy. Two, Semele is crazy. Annabeth won't ever do it, even if she hates Hera."

"Exactly. Annabeth would only do it if she thought that you were dead, or taken, because of Hera. Semele got Drew to tell her about how the gods promised you two a happy ending, and Drew came up with the idea of getting Annabeth so happy about that, then being torn down when she thinks you died."

"That's - sick." Percy's insides were bubbling. He hoped Annabeth didn't really think he was dead.

"And they know Annabeth is so strong, but her weak spot is you. If they get her there, which they did, along with using Drew's charmspeak powers on her, Annabeth will have to give in. Besides, there is no proof that they are bad, because Drew is being hidden in Hades' Helm of Darkness. Semele wants Annabeth to fight Hera, and then Hera will probably kill Annabeth, making Athena mad. Zeus will have to take Hera's side, and a war will break out. Hera will be blamed, and Semele will have gotten enough revenge. Well, that's Smelly's plan, anyways."

"Woah there, Dork. I can't process that fast. You talk faster than Annabeth! Firstly, I want to know, why didn't they just kill me?"

"Because she was scared that if Annabeth ever did find out, she would kill Semele."

"Ok." That made sense. "Next question. Why are you here, and how can I save all three of us?"

"All three of us?"

"Yah, Dork. Me, you and Annabeth."

"Well, I'm here cuz at first, you were supposed to be taken captive and beat by Hera, and Annabeth would turn to Semele for help."

"What? Well, whatever, I mean, that's basically what happened."

"Also, I'm here cuz I designed the trap giving you guys less time to be stuck than I promised."

"Look, Dork. I don't know why you wanted to be with Smelly anyways. But I do know that we need to get to Annabeth, and tell her the truth."

"Agreed." Percy exhaled.

"Just making things clear: Semele is bad, right?"

"Check."

"Drew is poisoning Annabeth's mind?"

"With Semele's help, correct."

"Hera actually deos not know anything that's going on?"

"Yep."

"Annabeth thinks I'm dead?"

"Yeah, or she thinks you are taken. I would expect so."

"And Hades is watching for amusment?"

"Check."

Percy sighed, wishing Annabeth were here with him. He missed her, and he was tired of being seperated from her. Percy grew so angry at - everyone. He hated all the people, mortals, demigods, or gods who toyed with their relationship. He hated being controlled, and for the billionth time, he grew afraid that Annabeth and he will always be played with.

 _Face our stupid fears.7_

Percy took a deep breath, and looked at the bonds around his wrist and ankles.

"Come on, Dork. We can getout of this. All we need is a little water."

Percy turned to inspect the bonds, and muttered under his breath:

"I'm a fighter. And I came to live my own life. Not to get pulled down by anyone who thinks they control me. I am not with Annabeth. And I need to get to her. Right now."

Hey guys, I am so sorry if this is confusing. Any questions, just review I will private message you. I hope you guys understand it, and like it. If you did, and if you didn't, let me know why/why not. Love you weirdos. Thanks a lot!


	6. One Cold Step Closer

Annabeth's POV

Annabeth didn't have time to grieve. She was not left a moment to herself, and Semele was always talking. Little did she know that Semele was using some help from a hidden Drew to keep Annabeth in a fixed trance.

A voice in the back of her mind kept saying: 'Use your intelligence. Find Percy. You need to be together with him. Find Percy.' But the voice of Semele (or Drew, but Annabeth didn't know that) was much to powerful. Also, Annabeth easily bought into the fact that Percy was taken by Hera, and Annabeth had lost hope.

She felt so much braver when Percy was around. It was almost as if when Annabeth heard Percy was gone, her willpower crumbled, and she would take anything, trust anyone just to keep her from dying. Maybe dying literally.

She needed Percy. And the voices around her were telling her that the one way she could get Percy was by going to Olympus to face Hera.

Annabeth believed them.

A day passed, and Annabeth went without any sleep, and rarely any time to herself. She was surrounded by voices, which left little room for her to think.

"Annabeth, repeat what we just said. What will you do after you go into the Underworld?" Semele was teaching Annabeth the plan to get Percy back, or in the least, avenge him.

Semele's POV

"After I go into the Underworld, I return the to Hades his helm that Hera stole, and ask him to send me to Olympus. He will oblige, and I must get into Olympus without being seen to steal Hera's sacred Peacock, thus making her have to face me personally in order for her Peacock to be returned. Then I will - fght Hera?" Annabeth said almost robotically, with a hint of doubt.

Nevertheless, Semele wanted to break out into a smug grin. Drew was doing most of the talking (Semele was barely lip - syncing) and Drew definitely convinced Annabeth of the lies Semele was so proud to have made up.

Semele looked at Annabeth, with a greed in her eyes. She stroked a golden lock of Annabeth's hair, not in the least bit sorry for what Annabeth was going through. Soon, Semele would have her revenge, and she would watch the Western Civilization crumble, starting with permanently damaging Hera.

Drew spoke behind Semele, being sure that Annabeth didn't see if it were Semele who was talking. Drew said:

"Oh, Annabeth. I can't understand why Hera would take Percy away from you. You must find him. Go through with this plan, it is the only way that you will be able to avenge him."

Semele nodded, to let Drew know that sentence was good. She smiled evily, looking into Annabeth's red eyes. Then Semele said:

"Quick, now. Back to the plan. You leave for the Underworld tonight."

They went back to talking to Annabeth, making sure the helpless thing would be influenced and carry out their plan as needed.

* * *

Percy's POV

Percy groaned, and remembered that Annabeth had Riptide. Even if Annabeth lost Riptide, he didn't have any pants, so Riptide would not appear in his 'pockets' just yet.

"Hey, Dork, you working on that fire?" Dorcas was trying to melt his bonds on his wrists and ankles. Percy had realized that Dorcas was a son of Hephaestus and asked him if he could summon fire. Leo had been able to do it, so it was worth a shot.

Leo. Percy felt like a sword ran through his chest, and he could imagine pretty well how that felt. Leo had sacrificed his own life for them, for the world. Percy had never seen a more heroic person. Yes, he sacrificed himself, but he did it with humour, and most importantly, with a belief that the other six would continue to live full lives.

Percy forced himself to stop thinking. If he began to think, he would realize how in jeopardy he was, and would break down. All he wanted really was Annabeth by his side.

'That's why you gotta focus on getting back together with her.' Percy thought.

'Yeah, but she isn't with yo-'

'Shut up. Shut up. I'm leaving it like that.'

'But- '

'Shut up.' Then Dorcas responded, cutting off Percy's thoughts:

"Yeah, Percy. I'm trying to ask my dad, but I just don't think I have fire powers." The Dork sounded devestated. Think, Percy. What would Annabeth do? Trickery? Not much tricks you can do when you are all chained up. Buying time? Nope. Not an option here.

What would Percy do?

Percy wouldn't let anything overcome his loyalty to Annabeth. He would stop at nothing to get to her. What would Percy do?

"Water." Percy whispered.

"What?" Dorcas asked from the opposite cell. Percy closed his eyes and concentrated. Something in his memory came up: buckets of water that were probably used to keep the prisoners alive. He sensed the buckets just down the hall. Percy imagined one set of water traveling over the floor into his cell. In the back of his mind, a voice that sounded like Annabeth's said:

'With ice, certain metals can break.' Percy wondered. He could control water - but ice?

A bizarre image of him singing "Let it go" in Elsa's dress from _Frozen_ came to him. He quickly shook it out of his head, but it was funny enough to lift his spirit a bit.

It was worth a try. Percy conentrated, and imagined the molecules forming a solid around and through his bonds. He motioned with his hands as if he were pushing together the same pole of two huge magnets. Somehow, it became harder and harder for Percy to push, until he thought the molecules were pretty packed tight.

Percy felt coldness around his wrists and ankels, and realized it had turned into ice, and was wrapped around the chains.

He prayed that this metal was the certain metal that would break with ice, and as he pleaded a crack came out, and Percy's ankles and wrists felt looser. Hesitantly, he opened an eye, and nearly shouted in joy.

It worked. Percy was free. The ice immediately turned back into water and splashed onto the ground. Percy made the water move towards Dorcas to free him. Once both he and Dorcas were free of their bonds, they grinned.

One step down, 999 more to go. Ok, in a simpler way: bonds broken? Check. Next: actually get out of their cells. One step closer to Annabeth.

But one thing apart from Annabeth that Percy couldn't get out of his mind was his ability to control ice. I mean, that's pretty cool, no? Kelp Head? More like as Sharp as an Icicle. Percy grinned, proud at himself for making that up. He couldn't wait to tell Annabeth.

Hey Guys! Hope you liked. Thanks for reading, shout out to Percabeth Endgame, guests, Lane42, nayelicadena71, and Poseidon114 for reviewing. It keeps me going! Let me know if you like the new face of Elsa from _Frozen._ hehe. Love you weirdos!


	7. Still Together

Annabeth's POV

Annabeth up on her coat, and checked to make sure Riptide was still with her. Yep, there is was. She choked up thinking about Percy. Nevertheless, since she didn't have any other option, she picked herself up and walked to Semele.

"My dear, well done. You have prepared and are finally ready to go into the Underworld." Semele smiled, and her eyes radiated a hint of greed.

"I have the plane ticket to get to Los Angles." Annabeth tried not to think that if Percy were with her, they couldn't travel in a plane. She tried to concentrate on the fact that this was _her_ mission - hers alone. It felt awful.

"Well done. How about the Helm?" Semele had supposedly found the Helm of Darkness that Hera had supposedly stolen. It didn't quite all fit together in Annabeth's brain, but what other choice was there than to believe?

"I have the Helm. Wish me luck." Annabeth said with a vacant look in her eyes.

"Good luck, dear. And remember, this is the only way to avenge Percy." Annabeth's head swam with anger. She believed what was said. And she _had_ to carry out this plan against Hera.

Annabeth shouldered the backpack she loaded, and walked out of the door to the taxi that was waiting for her. She didn't even realize that this place was a part of the cave that was on an island in the sea.

How there was a road in New York right at the exit of this place, Annabeth didn't stop to consider.

Percy's POV

After breaking free, Percy let Dorcas take the lead; for he was the one who set up all the traps in the first place. He knew the way away from death.

"Where will we escape?" Percy whispered, instinctively reaching for Riptide when he realized he had given it to Annabeth.

"I know a way. They way I came in in the first place. It leads back to Camp."

"You were a camper?" Percy asked in surprise.

"No, I was always on this side - I just know because they sent me to your Camp to set possible traps. None worked. I did always feel as if Camp was were I was supposed to be though."

Dorcas grew quiet. Percy gently prodded him on, and decided to not say anything except give the gesture of patting him on the back.

"Come on. We're almost there." Percy told him, although he really didn't know how much farther it was. He just said that because Annabeth would always say that to him, and it kept him going.

Percy tried not to think about her. Then he realized he was constantly thinking about her. He couldn't help it. Percy sighed, and let a little moan from his heart escape. He tried to shrug it off, when he realized how much worse Annabeth had it.

She probably thought he was dead. And now, traveling into the Underworld alone, with no motivation except revenge?

Percy shuddered. Annabeth could get really scary. And he wished he were there to at least be there with her.

Annabeth's POV

Percy was the only thing on her mind. His laugh, his shining green eyes that seemed to smirk almost as big as the smirk on his face. She remembered how quickly he told her he wanted her in his future. Kids, a family.

Annabeth couldn't hold it anymore. With nothing driving her mind anymore except hurt, she let a tear free.

Threatening to break down, she quickly inhaled and exhaled, trying to stop the flood of tears. She wiped them away, and stared out the window of the cab angrily. Once she controlled her feelings, she tried to recall why she was here.

Revenge.

Revenge on Hera, the most useless goddess, the immortal she hated the most. And that was saying a lot.

But something tugged on her heart. Something was pulling her back.

A heartbeat.

One beating alongside hers. One who seemed to be there for her always.

Percy.

Percy's POV

Annabeth. He could feel her close to him. He knew her. She was trying to be strong. He asked the gods, especially Athena, to allow him to bear some of the hurt she was suffering.

Then it hit him. Her suffering.

It was unbearable.

"Percy!" Dorcas cried in a hushed tone, helping to support Percy who had almost collapsed.

"I - I'm fine. Just a little dizzy."

"Okay. We should keep moving. I think I know where you can meet up with Annabeth."

Her name.

Percy fell over again.

"Ahhgg - ahhh... " Percy was panting. It hurt. But it was satisfying to know he was taking this pain away from her.

"Percy! You're not ok! Would water help?" Dorcas sounded frantic.

"No. I need to keep moving. Come on, Dork. We got this."

Dorcas nodded, placing his complete trust in Percy.

Annabeth's POV

Then it hit her. Her Seaweed Brain wouldn't break a promise. He was always going to be with her. Whether he was dead or alive. She smiled, despite every turmoil her heart was going through.

Everything made sense except one thing: the heartbeat. Was he truly alive? Or was it wishful thinking.

Then a voice in her ear spoke aloud:

"YOU MUST AVENGE PERSEUS JACKSON. HE HAS DIED AND NOW YOU. MUST. KILL. HERA. DESTROOOYYYY HER."

Annabeth clutched her ear, and screamed in pain. The voice went away. But suddenly the power and magic seemed to hit her. She clenched her jaw and set her eyes on the speedometer.

"Faster." She growled at the cabbie.

"Faster." She said again, in a terrifying gurgle.

Hey guys! I really hope you enjoyed this. It was super short, I know. I'm just getting back into this thing so please don't hesitate to throw flames or anything. I take it as constructive criticism. ;)

Tell me if you like this story, and if you want me to continue. I am solely doing this for the readers, sooo yeah haha.

Cheeselover, whoever you are, you inspired me to continue. Thanks :)


	8. He's Alive

Annabeth's POV

Surprisingly, the cab ride too her all the way to the airport before her first monster.

It happened at the airport. She first noticed the tall man who kept checking out girls. She frowned in disgust thinking:

"If he was half the man as Percy is - "

Then she realized. When she saw the second man, looking just as tall yet completely unrelated to the first guy, she noticed something shimmering around their legs. _The Mist._ Bad guy number two whistled to Bad Guy number one, and grabbed the girl he was flirting with.

Bad Guy Number one growled happily and galloped over to Bad Guy number two and poor victim. They shut up the screaming girl by drugging her. She was alone at the airport, and by the looks of her she wasn't traveling, rather she was waiting for someone with a huge sign with many hearts.

Although Annabeth's heart still ached, she growled at the two men who galloped away with the young girl, laughing with a sinister and disgusting smile. Taking out Riptide, Annabeth put on the Helm and ran after the men.

Men? No. Centaurs.

Hylaeus and Rhaecus: two centaurs who tried to force themselves upon Atlanta. Annabeth unwillingly recalled the myth. Though it was not known widely across Greek Mythology, these two centaurs always had stuck in her mind with a bitter distaste for them.

And here they were again, thinking they would be getting lots of pleasure for themselves this afternoon. Oh, how they were wrong.

Annabeth quickly followed the centaurs, to a dark alleyway just outside of the airport. Riptide glowing in her hand, she shouted out to them, the Helm still on her.

"Hey! If I were you, I'd leave that girl alone and run for your sorry lives!"

The two turned, snarling at the voice in the dark.

"What makes you think we'll run?"

"Show yourself!"

"It's no use, Hylaeus. If she showed herself we could easily kill her. Let's continue where we left off."

"Wait, not a good idea, Rhaecus. This person's invisible, she's probably a ..."

"Demigod. Absolutely right."

Annabeth revealed herself, taking off the Helm.

"I am Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena. I fought in the Titan War and the Giant War, winning both battles. I journeyed through Tartarus with only one other by my side." Her voice cracked, yet she continued.

"I wield the Helm of Hades. I know you fear Meleager. With the Helm, I will bring him back to kill both of you again."

The centaurs scowled, and backed away. Annabeth smirked. Apparently they were dumb enough to think that any Demigod could wield the Helm of Hades.

"Get back, you filthy girl. Together we will have you in a matter of time."

They looked at each other, and nodded, advancing with gross sinister smiles.

"I have the Helm of Hades. I will use it against you. Do not come one step nearer if you value your lives."

Galloping, they started out for her. Annabeth held Riptide higher, and just as they were about to grab her, she rolled in between them and sliced Rhaecus' leg. He howled in pain, but her victory was short-lived.

Hylaeus yelled, kicking Riptide out of her hands, and Rhaecus hooved her in her chest, sending her sprawling on the ground, near to the girl.

The girl was still shivering in shock, and she bent down to try and comfort Annabeth. She was intimidating yet beautiful, and her eyes were dark.

"Run. Run! I will hold them off." Annabeth whispered to the girl.

"No." The girl touched Annabeth's cheeck almsot lovingly.

Then the girl started to transform, as the centaurs approached Annabeth, laughing and gesturing with a vulgar manner towards Annabeth, who gritted her teeth.

The girl's eyes started to glow and sprouted a flame of black and gold. Her helpless shriveled body turned into a confident warrior. She grew a black coat, and radiated death. She took out a sword, which was made out of Ivory - like Annabeth's.

Annabeth gasped as she realized who stood in front of her. "Makaria." She whispered.

Makaria turned to the centaurs, who stumbled back in surprise. As she advanced towards them, her scent of death reeking with hatred, the centaurs started to shove each other trying to get away from her.

They ran, stumbling into the shadows. Makaria stood watching them run.

'Smart choice.' Annabeth observed as the centaurs scampered away. Makaria might've been known as the more merciful death goddess, but she could be evil and deadly when she wanted to.

The thing that scared Annabeth was that Makaria was the daughter of Hades, and Annabeth had tried to wrongly used the Helm as a weapon. Bitting her lip, Annabeth waited for what Makaria would do to her.

"You have something that is my father's." Annabeth nervously chewed her lip.

"I was going to return it."

Makaria turned, and the Helm floated up to her hands. She studied it, and stared at Annabeth questioningly. Annabeth quickly told Makaria her story, not able to keep herself from crying when she recounted Percy's death.

* * *

"...All in all, I swear, I was only trying to return it to Hades." Annabeth wiped her nose.

Makaria walked up to Annabeth, and placed her hand on her chest. Annabeth groaned in pain, realizing some of her ribs had been broken. Makaria looked at Annabeth with no emotion, yet Annabeth felt power come from her hands to Annabeth's chest, mending her bones.

"Thank you." Annabeth gasped in awe after a moment of silence.

"Percy - you loved him."

"Yes." Annabeth said quietly. Her heart ached so much it hurt. It hurt her whole body and soul. She missed him.

Another moment of silence.

"I believe you." Makaria said. Her eyes dark. Annabeth looked up gratefully.

"Really?"

"You do not lie. However you doubt."

"Yes." Annabeth said, frowning.

"My father is a bit crazy. He would've liked to see you and Hera fight. He would've sent you to Olympus. He would've liked to watch you crumble. Hera and the rest of the Olympians destruction wouldn't mean anything bad for him."

"What are you saying?"

"Do you want to fight Hera?"

Annabeth thought. The past voices in her head held so much power, she wanted to believe that it was all Hera's fault. Yet now that she was so far away from Semele, and her mind was more focused on her aching heart, she realized that those voices were the only ones she let rule her mind.

She didn't let herself input any reason. She didn't want to hear the gods. She only heard Semele.

"I don't know what I want. I want what's right."

"No you don't."

"I ... I-"

"You want something that has to do with death." Makaria studied Annabeth, her eyes deadly yet merciful and compassionate.

Annabeth didn't want her mind to do anymore thinking, so she let her heart speak.

"I want Percy. I want death to reverse. I want him. I need him." Annabeth didn't cry, surprising herself. Instead, her heart just hurt.

Another moment of silence, then Makaria spoke hurriedly, yet calmly.

"He is not dead. Go to Los Angles still. Pretend as if you are going into the Underworld. Wait for him there. You must hurry, for he might get there first, then enter thinking you are already inside the realm of Hades. You must hurry. Go, now. Think not of Semele. I think you know who the real enemy is here."

Makaria stood, and turned quickly and vanished with the Helm at the same time Annabeth called:

"Wait!"

Her arm outstretched, Annabeth sat alone in the darkness of the alleyway, shocked.

Her Seaweed Brain was alive?

Was he alive?

Her Percy?

Did she dare to hope ... she couldn't help it.

A huge grin spread across her face, and she covered her smiling mouth.

Getting up, paying no heed to her mending ribs, Annabeth did a little dance around the dark alley. She ran back inside to the airport, and quickly booked her flight to LA in one hour.

* * *

Percy woke up, happily. Although his dream was a nightmare, it ended with a vision of Annabeth dancing around an Alleyway, chanting:

"He's aliiiive! He's aliiiiiive! He's alive! Percy, I love you!"

Her eyes gleamed and Percy could see her running into a building. The last image he saw was a sign that said:

"Flight to LA: Leaving in One Hour"


	9. Struggles

**Hey Guys! I'd like to say thanks to all Guest reviews, I wish I could respond to you, you're all so wonderful. Also, of course I would like to thank all who took reviewed and followed and favorited. You guys = da best.**

 **Love you dorks ;)**

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOT THE PJO CHARACTERS OR STORIES. This is just a fanfic :)**

 **SHOULD I CONTINUE? PLEASE LET ME KNOW CUZ I FEEL LIKE THIS IS GOING NOWHERE. :P**

"SHE'S LEAVING TO LOS ANGLES! IN ONE HOUR, DORK! ONE HOUR! WE NEED TO HURRY!"

Percy woke up Dorcas with a huge grin. Once Dorcas was somewhat awake, he saw Percy jumping around like a little kid.

"Annabeth is okay! She loves me! She knows I'm alive! AGH!" He stumbled over, clutching his chest. Dorcas struggled to get out of the sleeping bag they stole from Semele and rushed out to Percy.

"You okay there, Percy?"

"Yeah, yeah. She also misses me, I guess." Percy grinned, and stood straight. He bore the pain for her.

Percy breathed in a deep breath, and closed his eyes. He imagined Annabeth. Her grey eyes and smile. He imagined her in his arms. Safe. Together. Percy opened his saddened eyes, and stared at the ground, an empty feeling shuddered through his body.

Gods, he missed her.

"Percy, if she's flying, she will get there much faster than we will."

Percy barely heard Dorcas. He was thinking about the gods. And the fates.

Athena had said they passed the test. Why couldn't they live a happy life together? Why did they always get separated? Would it be like this for the rest of their lives?

Percy's heartbeat quickened. What if it would never end? What if their pains would never end?

First, the Kronos years. That had been hard enough. Next, separation? Right after they started dating. Seriously, Hera? Then, they quest. Annabeth had left Percy, and then they both journeyed through Tartarus! Would it never end?

Apparently not, because then they got separated, again. Now, again. Percy couldn't contain his anger.

He yelled in defiance to the sky, and looked for something to take out his emotions on. Percy reached a tree and started punching it. Shouting, tears pouring down his face, Percy punched again and again at the tree, until his knuckles bled.

"Annabeth, Annabeth ..." Percy gasped repeatedly, as he slumped over. Dorcas ran to Percy and shook Percy.

"Percy! Come on! It's ok! We know where to find her! It's not like you'll be separated forever!"

"IT IS" Percy yelled at Dorcas, throwing the young demigod off of him. Percy stood, and anger blinded him.

"You think you know, dork." Percy spat.

"I'll never be happy with her. She deserves eternal infinite happiness, and I can't give it to her." Percy screamed, then grabbed a shivering Dorcas by his collar, lifting him high.

"Percy, this isn't you! Please, don't hurt me!" Dorcas whimpered.

"AHHHH! Annabeth! I need her!" Percy screamed, throwing Dorcas 20 feet away. Dorcas hit his body on a tree and sank to the ground.

* * *

Annabeth woke with a start, shivering. She panicked for a moment, seeing that she was on an airplane. Then she remembered that Percy wasn't with her so it was ok.

Oh but how she would rather have him with her on this plane right now.

Annabeth recalled her nightmare of Percy breaking into a tantrum and hurting young Dorcas. She tried to shake it off, thinking that he would never do anything like that. No. He never got angry like that. He was a sweet angel.

One who had traveled through fire.

How Annabeth wished they were just mortals.

"Mother. Poseidon. Zeus. Please. Help Percy. I know he would never do quite what I imagined him to do, but I am sure he is hurting... help him."

A feeling she had told her deep down that he actually did blow up and hurt Dorcas. But Annabeth dismissed that feeling, not wanting to be scared.

The one thing she trusted was her relationship with Percy. If she found out that even that was not what she thought it was, Annabeth was ready to die.

Percy. She needed him. It was driving her insane. Literally.

* * *

Percy's breaths were ragged. It had only taken three minutes for him to calm down. But that was far too long for Dorcas to still lay beneath a tree, motionless.

Once Percy's vision cleared, he looked around and lad his eyes on the limp body in the distance. Percy felt a lump in his throat, as he felt Annabeth's scared and pleading eyes begging him not to hurt anyone.

Percy stumbled over himself to get to Dorcas as quickly as he could. He knelt down beside the 11 year old, cradling his head.

"Dorcas? Hey, Dork, wake up. Dorcas. Come on, buddy." Percy felt a tear slip from his eyes. His heart felt heavy. All the stress of the past few days caught up with him and he was about to break down.

Then Dorcas moaned.

"Dorcas! Hey man, you're okay. You're awake."

Dorcas half-opened his eyes, mumbling something. His eyes were glassy.

"Please, I need to get to Annabeth. You've seen what I become when I'm without her. I can't survive much longer."

"Uhhhoh."

Percy knit his eyebrows, bending down so he could hear Dorcas more clearly.

"Go." Dorcas managed.

Percy lifted his head back up, frowning. He shook his head.

"No. Not while you're in this condition."

"Percy." Dorcas winced.

"I'm sorry, Dork. I lost it. I never meant to hurt you."

"No. Percy. Go."

Percy stared at Dorcas. Then he made up his mind.

* * *

"Here, Dork. You stay here. Rest up, don't go anywhere except when you're ready. I have some extra ambrosia, don't eat too much."

"Percy. I'm fine. I just have minor spinal injuries and a dislocated shoulder. Nothing that can't heal in a few days." (With ambrosia.)

"Okay, when you're healed, _fully_ healed, get the fastest plane to Los Angles. I gave you everything you need to find us right -"

"In the backpack, yeah, Percy, I got it. Geez you're acting like the mother I never had. Now you should get going. Annabeth is waiting for you. She's already half way there by now."

"Uh, Dork?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Also, don't be too scared to fly. It's now or never, Semele might even get to her first, so this is the only chance you have."

Percy gulped. He only flew once before, and he promised he would never do it again. It had been scary enough. Besides, Zeus had said that was the last time he would let Percy go.

Nonetheless, the Dork was right. Pery nodded, and shouldered his own pack.

"Catch you later, Percy."

"Later, Dork."

 **SHOULD I CONTINUE? Bcuz I don't know if people are really enjoying it - I feel like I am repeating things too often. Let me know :)**

 **Also, this chapter is just the warm up for the climax of the story. I'm sorry it isn't that interesting, but don't worry, gets better ;)**


	10. Darkness

**Thanks for everything, guys! You remember, you are the one who keeps this story going. Thank you for that!**

 _Crap._ Was Percy's first thought on the plane. It smelled of danger. It made his nerves jump at every movement. Percy hated planes.

And they weren't even in the air yet.

Take off. Percy's face turned white, which was usually not a good sign. He thought he would feel to throw up, but now, he just felt as if the stuff was stuck in his stomach and it was making his insides crawl.

No, not crawl, slither. Slide throughout his stomach. Percy made it through take off. Now, they were in the air. It was actually worse than take off.

Percy gripped the armrest next to him, and a pretty girl sitting beside him laughed.

"Don't fly too often, do you?"

"Uh, no. No, this is my second tiiiiiii-" Percy grunted, the feeling in his stomach finally threatening to throw up as he looked out of the window.

"Don't worry, my first fli ... I was so scar ... puke ... now, though ..." Percy zoned out while the girl was talking. Time slowed down, and as he looked at her, an image of Annabeth shimmered over the girl, so it looked like the girl sitting beside him was Annabeth. Annabeth was laughing at him, and said:

"Seaweed Brain. Come on. Don't be afraid. Don't give up. We're almost together. So close." The image of a smiling Annabeth faded, and Percy was brought back to reality, where the girl was talking about flying to see her family for a surprise birthday party or something.

Percy turned around, but the girl kept talking. Soon, Percy fell asleep, exhausted from the stress of the past days.

* * *

He woke with a start. The plane started shaking and Percy glanced out the window. They were close to the ground. So close! Maybe ten more minutes ... Percy prayed over and over that this one last time Zeus would have mercy.

Nope.

The plane started shuddering and moaning, and of course, right then a bolt of lightning came down and set one wing on fire. People screamed and chaos broke out. The pilot spoke over the intercom telling everyone to be calm and that the landing would be rough but they could make it.

Percy knew better. He needed to save all these people before the plane exploded with the landing.

Anger coursed through Percy's veins. He screamed:

"Everyone! Get to the front of the plane! Now! The back of the plane will explode once we hit the ground! Women and chil- AGH!" A flight attendant had pushed Percy down to his seat, and grabbed his collar.

"You don't scare anyone, now. Everything will be just fine." The flight attendant's eyes glowed with fire. He was a huge guy, and made Percy get angry.

Could it be? The smirk... Ares.

"You'll kill everyone!" Percy shouted, anger rising in his chest.

"Sit down, little boy. Your fault you disobeyed Ol' Zeus. Now" He bent down to Percy, his breath smelling of blood "Now, you pay the price. And boy, what a price it will be."

"NO! Ares, let these people live! Fight -"

Percy faltered, looking for support when he realized Annabeth was not there with him. He tried to stand up on his own, but she was the one who usually gave him courage.

"- fight me." Ares snarled, his grin gruesome.

"Not this time, hero."

The plane hit the ground, the landing much more rough then Percy had imagined it. It came back into the air, and hit the ground again. People screamed. Everyone tried to move to the front of the plane, and Percy struggled to get up. Ares held him down.

"Sit down, punk."

"Ares! Stop this! Let me go!" Ares smiled down at Percy, then looked to the back of the plane. His eyes shot a fireball to the back of the plane, then he disappeared. Soon the plane was on fire. Percy fought his way to the back of the plane, helping to recover anyone who had been injured from the explosion Ares caused.

Madness was all about. Percy was pushing kids to the front of the plane, and getting adults to move on their feet. Everyone was screaming and Percy's eardrums were cracked with the noise.

The plane creaked, and hit the ground again, sending everyone sprawling onto ground. Percy got up, and got the last few people to the front, when the explosion happened.

'Annabeth.' Was Percy's first thought. He wanted to tell her, he wanted to see her.

One last time.

Percy's vision darkened, the last image he saw was Annabeth's face, telling him to be brave, and they would be "together, soon. Soon, Seaweed brain. Soon."


	11. A New Plan

Annabeth woke with a start.

What a nightmare. She tried to keep herself from panicking. _Swallow the fear. Swallow the fear._ Annabeth really needed Percy to come comfort her.

Gladly, she was only around three hours away from the place she, Percy and Grover first entered into the Underworld.

Yes, she had to walk, because she had no money for a taxi with her. But this gave Annabeth time to think.

Semele.

What was happening with her? Annabeth still did not know anything about Drew, yet she managed to overcome the spell of the charmspeak. Now, when Annabeth recalled the memories of what Semele wanted her to do, without any power on the words, Annabeth realized how illogical Semele's plan was.

Annabeth wondered how she ever could've been so blind. Then she realized how much Percy had an impact on her. If he was dead, so was Annabeth's intellect. When she realized he was alive, as did resurrect her will to do good.

She let her thoughts stray to Percy. She knew he probably was going to get there after her, because she took a plane and he knew not to fly ever again.

Even if her dream said he took a plane and it exploded, Annabeth refused to believe that. Annabeth estimated he would take at least three to four days to meet her.

She grew giddy with the thought of seeing him again.

Annabeth stopped in a cafe, taking out the backpack Semele gave her. Thankfully, so far Annabeth was in pretty good condition. No cuts from monsters, and the only major injury was her ribs, which were about fully healed now.

She fished up the last bit of her money, a two dollars, and bought something small to eat. She might as well, there wasn't much else you could do with two dollars.

Annabeth sat back down, and looked at the TV playing the news.

"Early this morning, a Flight from New York to Los Angeles International Airport exploded after encountering a bolt of lightning."

Annabeth perked up immediately. Lightning? Why would Zeus strike down an airplane? Unless...

Oh, no, Percy.

Annabeth gripped the table in front of her, sitting at the edge of her chair, staring and listening intently at the news. If her dream was real - oh, gods.

Then she saw him. He was laid out of a stretcher in the background, being wheeled somewhere. She could recognize him anywhere, even though he was blurry. Annabeth stood up, and walked shakily towards the TV.

"Where." She whispered.

"Where? Where are they taking the survivors?" Annabeth's voice grew to a shout. People in the cafe nervously looked around, obviously irritated by the sudden disruption.

The man who seemed to be in charge of the store started walking to Annabeth. Annabeth panicked, and started screaming and reaching up the to television, saying:

"Where? Where are they taking the survivors!? Percy!" The manager grabbed Annabeth by her arms, and as he dragged her out of the store, many people's eyes following the scene, the reporter on the screen finally said:

"All survivors will be attended to at the Kindred Hospital of Los Angeles. Only about thirty five survived, all with severe injuries ..."

Annabeth was thrown out.

"Sorry, Ma'am. I hope you find who you're looking for." The green eyed manager told Annabeth before he closed the door of the cafe.

Annabeth scrambled to her feet, shouldering her bag. She saw a man behind her in black, staring at her, then scurrying away.

She prayed to all the gods that Percy was alive. All she needed was for him not to be dead. Preferably, also unharmed, but if it was too much she just wanted him to be okay.

Annabeth finally broke down.

Reaching a forgotten streets she sat down and began to sob uncontrollably. She cried, continuously managing an: "Oh gods." Sometimes: "Seaweed Brain. Such a Seaweed-" A gasp, and more sobbing.

Her heart hurt. It hurt so much. Annabeth needed to find him. She didn't hold back the tears as she stood, her legs like jelly.

Once her breathing subsided, she wiped her face, not really caring about her appearance anymore. Oh, and monsters? She didn't care. They would die with no mercy.

Annabeth got on a main street and entered another store, asking someone where the Kindred Hospital was. After getting directions, Annabeth estimated about and hour to backtrack and reach Percy.

Hopefully he was alive.

* * *

"Drew! Come here!"

"Yes, Selemee? Salami? Er, Se - Semele?" Semele sneered at Drew, who was nervously twisting the bottom of her shirt.

"Why are our words to Annabeth no longer effective?"

"Wha - What do you mean?"

"I have been keeping an eye out for her, I sent some people to protect her and make sure she gets the job done, and they say she reversed her path to the Underworld, and went to a hospital!?"

"I - I don't know -"

"Well, you'd better find out! Lord Hades gave me one more chance for a reason, and no stupid demigod is going to ruin this chance! That means _you!"_ Drew backed up, nervous at Semele's anger.

"Perhaps, the enchantment of the charmspeak wore off?" Drew suggested.

"If that is the reason, you're dead. Ha, you can't kill me, but I can easily have you killed." Semele glared at Drew. Drew gulped, sorry that she had ever been involved in this.

"Maybe the son of Hephaestus and Percy Jackson reached her, or something?" Drew tried again.

"They only escaped about four days ago. How could they have gotten to her?"

"I - I don't know."

"Then shut your mouth!" Semele shouted, obviously agitated. She paced through the beautiful hall, muttering until she stopped in her tracks, and looked up at Drew.

"I know. If Annabeth Chase won't get the gods angry, we will. We hurt Annabeth, and Percy too: that will get Poseidon and Athena to fight, or in the best case, it will give them a cause to blame my actions on Hera."

"Um, it's a stretch that I'm not sure it will work -"

" _It has to work!"_ Semele screamed at Drew, who then decided to just shut her mouth.

"Okay, yes, it will work. How will we kill them?"

"We'll just go up and kill them, stupid. I will find out where exactly they are and you use your charmspeak, I will get the bodyguards and my other demigods to fight. I don't want to be there, though. You guys just kill them."

"But,-"

"No arguing!" Semele snapped. Then Semele changed her mind.

"Actually, I will be there. I haven't killed yet, so I will be the one who takes their lives. Bind them down and beat them till they can't stand, and I will be the one to finish the job."

"Okay."

"Good. I can't wait. Get the fastest plane to Los Angeles!" Semele screamed out at a bodyguard.


	12. Reunited Finally Pt 1

Percy woke up, gasping: "Annabeth!" Then he realized he was strapped down, a breathing mask on his face. He was hooked up to a heart monitor, which was now beeping rapidly. Percy felt his lungs working. By whatever the mortals did, it worked. Percy was truthfully surprised and impressed.

Then he tried to remove and undo the straps that kept him laying down, when he cried out in pain. His head started spinning and he saw his chest had a nasty bump on it, leading as far as his neck.

'Please.' He thought, to no god in particular.

'Help me. I need ambrosia. Please.'

He waited.

'Look, I know you want to make my life miserable, but don't you think this is a bit far?"

Nothing.

"Great! Thanks for nothing." Percy said, the words unfamiliar to his mouth. Percy moved his mouth, and tore off the breathing mask.

He slapped his hand on his forehead, unable to even sit up because of the injuries he had gained.

Then, a beautiful nurse came in.

"You're awake! Oh, thank the gods!" She said, her voice enchanting. Percy shot a glance at her, frowning. _gods?_

She looked at Percy, not too surprised that he was alive. Instead she stared expectantly at him. Percy scoffed, realizing who stood before him.

"Well, thank one god in particular." She smiled, her beauty infinite.

Aphrodite.

"Look, I'm not in the mood." Percy averted his eyes from her, though it was difficult. She reminded him too much of Annabeth. It hurt.

"You should thank the gods."

Percy stared into the air, not really wanting to thank the gods for anything. He missed Annabeth.

"You miss her."

"Nope. Not talking about this. I'd rather thank the gods. THANK YOU GODS! EXCEPT ARES AND ZEUS GO FUCK EACH OTHER!" Percy shouted. He didn't dare look at Aphrodite, knowing that what he just did was super _super_ disrespectful. It might even get him killed.

If Annabeth were with him, she would've stopped him. Percy hated how reckless he was without her. He hated how far she was from him. He starting silently crying. Through his tears, he gritted his teeth, angry at this whole situation. His whole life.

"Perseus." Percy gasped, exhaling. It sounded like Annabeth. He couldn't help it, so he looked at Aphrodite. She was crying.

"No, hey no, don't cry." Percy said, wiping the tears of his own.

"You wanted to get something for her." Aphrodite whispered.

Percy felt a lump in his throat, knowing exactly what Aphrodite was talking about.

"Is this a dream? Am I dead?" Percy asked helplessly.

"No, hero. I have come to apologize."

Percy tried for a scoff. It didn't come.

"Here." Aphrodite brought forth ambrosia. Percy's eyes grew wild with a need for it. She fed it to him, and he instantly felt better. He felt his chest, legs and head mending. It reminded him of his mom's blue cookies. It brought back so many memories that comforted him.

"Ares is a good god. He only means for justice."

Aphrodite looked into Percy's eyes, and Percy's willpower crumbled.

"Okay." A silence. "I need to get to Annabeth."

"First, I know you wanted to give her something. Here, you both deserve it."

Percy's eyes widened at the sight of the little box Aphrodite brought forth. It was the exact one he left at camp.

"My - my Lady, thank -"

"Shhhh. It is only right." Aphrodite smiled, and Percy gulped, nodding.

"You two are the best love story, the strongest love story, since the beginning of time." Aphrodite grinned, and Percy was blinded by her beauty,

"Uh, thanks."

"Now go, she is waiting for you. She will be up in a few minutes. Get ready, look your best.

Enjoy this moment, you both will still have a hard journey after you reunite."

Aphrodite waved her hand and disappeared, leaving new, fresh, and normal clothes laid out on Percy's hospital bed. Percy smiled, letting a bit of hope seep into his heart. He would be seeing Annabeth soon? It seemed as if Aphrodite meant really _really_ soon ...

Percy sat up, feeling much happier. He got out of the bed, after easily undoing the straps. He bounced around the room, so happy that he would finally see her!

Would she be different? What had she gone through? Percy decided to change and let time tell.

* * *

Annabeth had finally arrived. A nurse just went up to see if Percy was awake. The nurse said she needed his consent before letting visitors in.

Annabeth's breaths were heavy and ragged, she didn't know if she was ready to meet him. Firstly, she actually did not even want to think she was meeting _him_ , just in case it was actually a monster, or some trick.

The nurse sent her up, and before Annabeth knocked on the door, she raised Riptide in pen form, getting ready for a fight.

She knocked, and braced herself.

The door opened, and there he was.

In a black hoodie with a trident on it and a pair of jeans, his smile outshone everything else.

Annabeth stood in front of him, emotionless. Percy's smile reached his ears, then he scrunched his eyebrows and bit his lip, looking at Annabeth as if he was about to cry. Annabeth gasped, and reached out her hand to touch his face.

Then, she touched him, and Riptide fell out of her hands. She sprang onto him, her arms circling his neck. He buried his face in her shoulder, holding her tightly about her waist.

He sobbed into her, and Annabeth's heart let her cry into him. Although he was gasping for air sqeezing her to him, Annabeth could do nothing but hold him. Tears fell out of her eyes, yet Annabeth did not sob the way Percy sobbed into her.

His whole body shook, and he re-positioned Annabeth so she could barely breath at how tightly he held onto her.

"Annabeth, oh, gods, Annabeth. Don't leave me again. Gods, Annabeth." After the tears stopped, Percy pulled back, studying Annabeth.

She wiped his face, and tried to control her rapid breathing. Percy thought he never saw a more beautiful person. That was saying a lot, especially since he just saw the goddess of love herself.

Annabeth looked at Percy, letting her heart scream to give all of her to him. Despite his puffy eyes and ragged breath, she thought through his vulnerability to her, it was the most manly thing. She loved him. Gods, she loved him.

 ****A/N: START OF GROSS KISSING SCENE****

"I thought you were - I thought-" Annabeth began, then she stopped herself, grabbing Percy's face and pulling him into a passionate kiss. He gladly obliged, pressing her body against the wall, then using the force to push them closer together.

They kissed, feeling each touch and movement, not breaking the contact and going deeper into the other. His hands traveled all over her body, across her waist and ribs, all the way to her neck, savoring each touch, then back down to her hips, pressing her closer to him.

His lips left hers and he started to kiss her under her neck, and then every different part of her neck. She breathed heavily, her hands across his neck. Then things went slower.

He let his lips find her forehead, then Annabeth pressed their foreheads together, looking into his eyes, then down at his swollen lips. He felt her chest rising and falling against him, and let his hands find her there. He kissed her neck once more, his hands massaging her.

Annabeth and Percy had never gone this far before, but Annabeth didn't mind this time.

She whispered to him: "Take off your hoodie. And your shirt while you're at it." Percy felt his face turning red, but he held nothing back from her. He did what she said, after giving her lips a strong kiss.

Annabeth didn't stop herself from staring while he took off his hoodie. He was well built, and it was her turn to let her hands find his body.

"Like what you see?" He asked, blushing but still grinning.

 ****A/N: END OF SCENE FOR NOW****

Annabeth rolled her eyes, remembering what a Seaweed Brain he was.

"Kiss me, will you?" She demanded. Percy grinned, saying:

"First, guess what. I am a Disney princess." Percy's eyes glinted with excitement.

"What are you taking about?" Annabeth smirked, remembering herself with Percy close to her.

"You know Frozen? I can control ice. I'm like Anna!"

"Elsa. Are you serious?"

"Yeah, but isn't that cool!?"

"Oh my gods, that is awesome. You have to show me before I believe you, though." Percy smiled, victorious. He had his hands on the wall, each on either side of her. He stared down at her, taking in her beauty.

He noticed that she was thinner than before, which wasn't good since she was already thin. _(A/N: See Making Things Right)_ She was even more beautiful, though. They both were gross from traveling for a few days without showering, but Annabeth was still beautiful, it made her face look deadly and intimidating, more than usual.

Percy was still amazed that this perfect heroine was his girlfriend.

He let his lips find hers, and she got off the wall and instead just threw her arms around him, their lips moving in unison. Annabeth's heart poured out so much love and happiness. She let a smile seep through the kiss, the same time that he did.

Eventually the kiss had too many smiles to be passionate, so she ended up just hugging him, laughing as he spun her around.

Percy stopped, and looked her in the eyes, still holding her.

"Annabeth, I need to tell you something."

"What is it, Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth's eyes shone playfully. It felt so different and great to smile.

"Okay, this is going to sound cheesy."

"You always sound cheesy."

Percy faked being hurt. As he pouted Annabeth smiled, and said:

"Just kidding. Tell me."

"I love you. So freaking much." Percy's voice turned serious.

Annabeth sighed, letting the smile fall off her face, and replacing it with an understanding and empathetic attempt to not let tears fall.

"I love you too, Percy." She whispered.

"And I hate it. I hate that the gods, or fates or whoever, thinks they can continue to separate us and we'd be fine with it. I hurt so much, I felt you hurting, too."

Annabeth couldn't say anything. She too hated the gods for letting this happen.

"I - I am so happy you chose me and I will always choose you for the rest of my life."

"I'm happy I chose you, too." Annabeth managed a smile.

"Annabeth." Percy paused, loving the way her name fitted her.

"Annabeth. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You're the one for me. And I want to give myself to you for the rest of my life."

Annabeth's eyes widened, wondering if this was where she thought he was taking it.

"Look, Percy."

"Wait, listen. I love you. I want to wake up every day with you beside me. I want to give myself entirely to you. Annabeth Chase."

Percy disentangled himself from their embrace, falling to his knees, holding her hand. At the same time he knelt, Annabeth said:

"Oh, gods." And she half bent down, hugging his head to her stomach. She squeezed her eyes shut, not wanting him to say anything else because she didn't want to cry.

Annabeth kissed his head, and stood again, still holding one of his hands while his other reached in his back pocket.

Percy pulled out a little box, then opened it. It held a beautiful ring: it was silver, with a streak of green and grey weaving around it. The side stones and accent stones were beautiful, seemed as if they were beautiful stones from the sea.

The head of the ring was an owl, but only half of it, the bottom half was missing. Annabeth forgot how to breathe.

"Annabeth Chase, " He gasped, staring adoringly at her. "W - Want to hear a joke that's super serious?"

Annabeth let go a breath, laughing. She rolled her eyes, and shook her head.

"Knock Knock." Percy grinned.

"Who's there?" Annabeth rolled her eyes again, just for good measure.

"Marry."

"Marry who - Marry me!"

"Marry me!" Percy and Annabeth said at the same time. Annabeth laughed, and Percy followed, just a bit more nervously.

"So, Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth smiled, her eyes shining.

"What?" Percy asked, obviously confused.

"Marry me?" Annabeth said, making Percy scrunch his eyebrows.

"I asked you first!"

"You did not!" Annabeth laughed.

Percy stood up, now catching on, and grinning at Annabeth. He wrapped his arms around her.

"Fine. I'll marry you, Annabeth. But I swear, I asked first."

They kissed sweetly, then shared an intimate embrace, Annabeth's heart content. They both smiled, finally truly happy.

 **Hey, this is only part one. Part two is ready, just it was too long for one chapter all together. Coming soon.**

 **Tell me if you enjoy this, tell me if you think it's rushed, I would love input! THANKS FOR READING LOVE YOUUUU**


	13. Reuinted Finally Pt 2

"Wait so seriously?" Percy asked after putting his shirt back on. Annabeth looked up a him, a grin on her face.

"What?"

"You'll marry me, right?" Percy asked, his face serious.

Annabeth laughed, and came to him, inspecting the ring.

"I wouldn't have let you put this on me if I didn't mean it."

"You - you don't think we're too young?" Percy asked nervously.

"We'll probably die young anyways." Annabeth smirked without humor. "Besides, we could wait until we're twenty. Take a year to finish senior year and first year."

"Gods, I can't believe we're engaged!" Percy said, honestly shocked. Annabeth laughed, giving him a small peck on the lips.

"Me neither, Seaweed Brain. One more question, then we gotta talk about Semele."

"Oh yeah, about her, I told you she was suspicious."

"Hey, give me a break I was under some kind of a spell!" Annabeth defended herself. Percy chuckled.

"What's your question, Wise Girl?"

"How did you survive the plane crash?"

Percy felt bad to say he did not know. Because, he kind of did. Aphrodite had told him to thank the gods, and so that meant the reason he was alive was probably because of them.

"I don't know, but I think it might've been the gods."

"Oh." Annabeth didn't look too interested. He realized she too was probably still mad at the gods.

Annabeth knew she should thank the gods, so she did. After all, they saved Percy. They did what she asked. Although she thanked them, it was still an eensy weeny bit reluctant.

"How about you? And Semele? What happened there? Dorcas told me you were going to the Underworld?"

"Yeah." Annabeth told him everything, and Percy sat listening, surprisingly not dozing off.

"How's Dorcas?" Annabeth asked, her eyebrows furrowed. Percy nervously scratched his back. He had a feeling she wouldn't like to hear how much he lost it before finding her. He was ashamed.

Nonetheless, he told her everything. When he finished, he didn't meet her eyes.

"I - I'm sorry. I swear I'll never get angry like -"

"Don't. Percy -" Annabeth pursed her lips. She didn't want to sound mean, but she was worried that he _would_ get angry again. Yes, it frightened her, though she hated to admit it.

"Look, it's alright. Just don't swear you'll change, change happens over a long period of -"

"Annabeth, that wasn't me! I don't have to 'change,' because it wasn't even ... me, you know? Honestly, I would never do ..." Percy's voice seemed to drift away as Annabeth saw a his face morph into the same expression he had on while choking Akhyls. Annabeth fell to the ground, and backed away in fear.

"Stop!" She yelled, covering her ears and shutting her eyes.

Percy quickly dropped to the ground, reaching out to hold her. Then she scrambled back, her chest rapidly rising and falling. Percy knelt on the ground, stunned.

Was she...could she possibly be ... No... Percy couldn't believe it. No. She wasn't - scared of him .. right? She couldn't be scared at him. That look of terror was not directed towards him, right?

"A - Annabeth...?" Percy was shocked.

Her mind started to clear up again. There he was, his face concerned and in utter bewilderment, with a look of devastation behind his caring eyes. There he was. Her Percy.

She sobbed, covering her mouth with her hands. A tear fell from her eyes, and she squeezed them shut.

Then he was around her, his comforting embrace telling her it would be alright.

She calmed down, and got up, trying for a smile.

"Come on, everything will be okay." A shaky breath. "We gotta defeat Semele first."

"Oh - okay." Percy moistened his lips. Her eyes followed the movement, and caught him with her own lips right as he finished.

It was sweet, just enough to lighten his spirits. The sparkle in his eye returned, and as their foreheads were pressed together he whispered:

"Can you believe - we're engaged?" Annabeth laughed, a clear ringing laugh and pulled him into a hug.

* * *

"So you get it?" Annabeth had just finished explaining the plan to defeat Semele to Percy. It wasn't much of a plan, and this was the second time she had went through it, so Percy had allowed his mind to wander.

The terrifying image of Annabeth scrambling away from him in fear was haunting him. He couldn't get it out of his mind.

"Uh, yeah, mostly." He said. Annabeth smiled.

"Look, Annabeth, uh, are you -" He paused, still letting the fact that he was actually asking her this sink in "- are you scared of me?"

Her eyes turned a stormy shade for a split second, then she was back to herself.

"Of course not." She smiled, though Percy noticed it was wavering. He tried not to panic. He wanted to start bawling right then and there.

"Hey, Percy, I'm kidding. Of course I'm scared. You're one freaking powerful demigod who is in love with _me_. How scary is that? You know what's even scarier?"

"You?" She laughed. Percy automatically responded with a smile.

"Sort of, I guess... what's even scarier is how much I am in love with you, too. I wouldn't leave you for the world, I wouldn't hide from you. Ever. I love you, and you gotta realize that we're sticking together. You promised, after all. Never again will we be separated."

Although Percy felt a lot better (it was kinda scary how one sentence out of her completely changed his mood) he did say: "And look how well I kept that promise." Annabeth frowned, thinking.

"I felt you when we were 'apart'. I knew you were there, with me. We weren't separated, really. We won't ever be." She nodded, in agreement with herself.

Percy hugged her, and pulled away.

"Let's go finish off Smelly Socks." Annabeth smiled, but tilted her head in confusion.

"Semele." Percy clarified. Annabeth's eyes shone with humor.

"You got it, Seaweed Brain."


End file.
